Secrets Behind Closed Doors
by Keep Dreaming
Summary: Welcome to the beautiful town of Roseville, home to eight very naughty friends. Each one carries their dirty little secrets and one by one the truth comes out. All the gossip-worthy scandals come out in this average American town.
1. Little Miss Preggers

**I know I probably shouldn't be starting something new, but My Web of Lies only has one or two chapters left and Behind Computer Screens is going to be short. I don't know how long this is going to be, but I hope you all review.**

**VOTE FOR ME IN THE 2010 GALLAGHER AWARDS! And thank you for letting me get nominated :).**

**Summary: Just because Roseville is a small town, doesn't mean it's not full of scandals. Roseville is the place where nobody says they say they are. Each one has a shocking past and a gossip worthy future. Meet eight friends that seem to be living the high life, and discover all their dirty little secrets. After all, nobody knows what happens behind close doors.**

**My first and last disclaimer: I'm not Ally.**

Did you ever know what it feels like to be floating on air? Not the good kind of floating, but the Oh-my-god-I-can't-believe-I-did-something-that-terrible kind.

That was what Elizabeth Sutton was feeling right now.

She felt like she was going to be sick. Her life was officially over. Her friends would hate her eternally, her parents would be ashamed, and most of all, her beloved Jonas would be so disgusted in her that he wouldn't love her anymore.

Liz was currently sitting in the corner of her living room on the floor. Cammie would be up any minute looking for those lab reports. It was a good thing she was a senior at Gallagher and that seniors got to live off campus, or else people would barge right in here. Liz pulled her knees to her chest and put her head in her uncontrollably shaky hands.

She had worked so hard for the first eighteen years of her life. She worked hard on not falling everyday. She worked hard on getting straight A's her whole life. Every test, every lab, every experiment, she worked a hundred percent. She even worked hard to win over Jonas's affection.

And she just blew it. There was no way she would ever be able to get out of this one.

She sniffled slightly. She had already cried and now there wasn't enough salt in her body to conjure up more tears. She was dehydrated from all the sobbing that she did. She couldn't move, she was too stunned to move. She was getting a major cramp in her butt from sitting on the hard wooden floor for so long.

She heard familiar footsteps outside, each with a certain pattern or rhythm. She knew Cammie would walk in and see her like this in five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

"Hey, Lizzie just came by to pick up those lab- Whoa. What happen in here?" Cammie said, observing the scene. "And what happen to you?" 

Liz just stared out into space in response. Cammie bent down and picked up one of the sticks on the ground. "Oh God, Lizzie, is it true?" She said after reading the stick. Liz looked up at Cam with large, child-like eyes.

"Yes," she said. Her voice was grim, her eyes were bloodshot, and her cheeks were tear-stained. "I'm pregnant."

"Its okay, Liz," Cammie said, coming and sitting next to her friend and wrapping an arm around her.

"No, Cam, it's not," Liz said.

"Sure it is. If you are worried about school, I can convince my mom to let you stay. We can look at adoption and if you do keep it, you're on the track on research anyway," Cammie said, reassuringly.

"It's not that, Cam," Liz said in a whisper. She was so small and scared in Cammie's arms.

"Is it about Jonas?" Cammie asked. Liz lightly nodded.

"Wow, I didn't know you guys would ever kiss let alone do… that. I'm sure he'll understand and that he'll be a great father. He'll support you in whatever decision you make…" Cammie said but got interrupted.

"We didn't do anything but kiss, Cam," Liz said, searching Cammie's eyes.

"But that doesn't make sense, how can that be?" Cammie said.

"It's not his," Liz said, very quietly. Her eyes became fearful.

"What?" Cammie said, shocked.

"It's. Not. His," Liz said, a little slower.

"But, but, but, how? Who's is it then?" Cammie said. Liz gulped. Cammie started again. "Lizzie, tell me who the father is," she said, praying that it wasn't Zach's. Everyone saw how flirty they were in the car to Blackthorne last year.

"It's… Preston Winter's."

**Dun dun DA! Didn't expect that, did ya? Sorry it's so short but the next one will be longer and more scandalous. **

**P.S. The chapters in this story are going to be shorter than in others, but more drama-filled. And reviews make me go faster by the way.**


	2. Secrets Secrets Are No Fun

**Hey thanks to all those that reviewed. If you haven't yet all you need to do is press that little button down there. If you have any scandalous ideas leave it in a review because I'm going to need help with this. Also, I need a beta for this story so if you're interested just PM me. **

**VOTE/NOMINATE ME IN THE GALLAGHER 2010 WINTER AWARDS! **

**Again, please review.**

"But, how?" Cammie asked in utter shock. "That's not possible. You love Jonas and Preston loves Macey. Liz, this might be the first time I have ever said this, but you're wrong."

"No, Cammie, I'm not. This is the first time I have ever wanted to be wrong, but I'm right," Liz admitted, horrified.

"Great. I should have known it was against the laws of the universe for Liz to be wrong," Cammie shook her head and Liz gave a small but forced smile. "Again, how did this happen?" 

"It was at that 'Science Geniuses Help the Government' party. I didn't mean to go that far but when we locked eyes we just…" Liz trailed off.

"Clicked?" Cammie said.

"No, it was more like we were sharing a thought and it led to this," she said, pointing to her belly.

"A thought?" Cammie said, uncertain.

"A very dirty thought that turned into a very dirty action," Liz said, admitting shamefully. She sighed, closed her eyes, and rested her head on the wall in the back.

"How are you going to tell Preston? And Macey? And Jonas?" Cammie said, suddenly thinking about all their reactions. Jonas would be heartbroken. Preston would freak out. Macey would turn into a fire breathing dragon. All in all, it wouldn't be pretty.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I might not even have the baby," Liz whispered, opening her eyes slowly.

"Liz! You mean you're getting an abortion?" Cammie said, stunned.

"I have thought about it a little. Wouldn't that make everything easier?" Liz said, although she knew that wasn't true and so did Cammie.

"You can't make this go away, Liz. You have to face it." Cammie said.

"I think I might love him," Liz said, her voice was barely hearable.

"Who, the baby?" Cammie asked. Liz shook her head. "Preston?"

"Yeah," And with that, Liz finally broke down.

***SHHHHH!***

Across town, Grant had just left a hidden alley and was now walking down the main streets of Roseville. He had exactly fifteen minutes to get to his apartment and hide his stash really well before Bex got there.

See, there weren't supposed to be co-ed dorms, but that hadn't stopped Bex and Grant. Of course they kept it a secret from the teachers and most of their friends. Only close personal friends knew, like Zach and Cammie. Sharing an apartment had its ups and downs. Ups: Hot sex whenever they wanted. Down: Neither was very good at cleaning.

Grant didn't mind giving some things up but some he couldn't let go of. Like his large and every growing stash of drugs.

He mostly did pot, coke, and steroids. The rest he just sold to fellow druggies on the street. Bex once found a little cocaine residue on his shirt and demanded him to stop. Since he loved her, he lied and said he would and hid the drugs at all times.

It started mainly in his sophomore year. He was hanging out at the CIA for winter break with a few of his older brother's friends. They snuck into the 'Department of Questionable Controlled Substances'. Now they took the samples that they use to compare stuff with and basically snuffed everything. Grant instantly loved the feeling of getting high. He loved it so much that he snuck drugs past Blackthorne's security system. The feeling was unbeatable, and once he started, he couldn't stop.

Being a spy, he easily hid it well. The steroids were strictly to make him look better and the drugs were for the escape from reality. He had to be really careful though, because Dan Schiemeder got caught with drugs two weeks ago, and the consequences were horrifying.

Grant finally made it to the apartment and hid the stash under the floorboards. That way, nobody would get to them. By the time he was done, he realized Bex would be home any minute.

"Grant?" Bex called, about ninety seconds later.

"In here," he said, sitting down on the couch in the living room and picking up a magazine.

"I got back from classes," Bex said, coming in and wrapping her arms around Grant's neck. Luckily, seniors got to schedule all their classes so Grant had some alone time. "You know, ever since they found out about Dan, they look through everything. They even went through my purse and backpack."

"Really? Well that's annoying," Grant put down the magazine and acted like he was annoyed. He tried to listen more to Bex but he kept getting worried about the stash he had in his backpack.

"I'm just glad that you're sober," Bex said, sliding into Grant's lap and lightly kissing him. Grant started to feel guilty for lying but then got distracted by Bex's tongue.

What Bex doesn't know won't hurt her.

**Grant, Grant, Grant. Won't boys ever learn that they can't lie and get away with it? I wonder what will happen when Bex finds out. Only time will tell…**

**And sweet little Liz moving on Macey's man. I wonder what Macey will do and if Preston feels the same way.**

**Once again, the chapters are going to be short but that makes the updates more frequent. If you have any ideas let me know and I'll probably use them. Again, I need a beta for this story, PM if you're interested.**

**Oh, and by the way, if you click that (FREE!) review button down there, magical sparkly unicorns will rain world peace down from the sky.**

**Okay, probably not, but it won't hurt to review :)**


	3. Night Owls

**Hi again, I couldn't update at all this weekend because I was on a family trip. I still need a beta if anyone's interested, and if you have a scandal feel free to tell me. Also, I seriously need reviews. **

**Summary: So far, Liz is pregnant with Preston's baby and thinks she's in love with him. Grant is hiding his drug addiction from Bex, but Bex has a secret of her own that she needs to worry about…**

Bex walked briskly down the streets of Roseville, silently avoiding the glare of each passing street light. She had to hurry back to apartment before Grant came home from his nightly classes and realized she was gone.

She closed her jacket around her some more, still feeling dirty from what she just did. She would definitely be arrested for what she just did. Or worse, expelled.

She, Rebecca Baxter, had sex with a teacher.

Bex wasn't legendary like Cammie or super smart like Liz. The only thing she was good at was fighting in P&E. So, in her junior year she discovered a way to convince her male teachers to give her the grades she needed and also give her the answers to the female teachers test. Yes, it was disgusting and she hated it but if she didn't do it, she would flunk out of Gallagher.

She usually got drunk for a while and then carried it out. She didn't mind Mr. Solomon but Agent Townsend was just disgusting. Dr. Fibs was shy and Mr. Smith was…odd. He locked all the doors in fear of someone barging in or her escaping.

She couldn't really go to authorities because the teachers at Gallagher were the most trusted. Normally, a person would ask for academic help, but Bex, being Bex, took the dramatic route (since she wasn't used to asking for help) and dug herself into a hole so deep that she was afraid she would never get out.

Hopefully, no one would learn her secret, seeing that it would put the teachers in jail and Bex in a lifetime period of humiliation. Most of all, Grant would probably become furious.

But for now, her secret was safe, and she had only a few more months of this self-induced torture until she graduated.

***SHHH!***

Zach walked out of the familiar night club, the neon sign burning in his eyes. He was not ready to go home. He would probably end up at another bar and crash at Jonas's. Jonas was the only guy who wasn't living with his girlfriend right not. He was too scared to even break that small rule.

"Zachary, leaving so early? I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then," said Frank, the bouncer. Zach rolled his eyes. Frank was the only one who knew about his secret obsession, but he didn't know Cammie so Zach was safe. For now that is.

Zach had a serious unhealthy addiction to gentlemen's clubs.

Now, he didn't cheat on Cammie, technically. The girls in there were just doing their jobs. At least, that was what he would say if he ever got caught. Hopefully, he never would.

It started when his very drunk uncle took him into one at the age of fourteen. After awhile, it grew, causing him to spend long nights hidden behind walls. Grant had been in one with him, but that was because it was a guy's night. Jonas wouldn't be caught dead on the same block as a strip club. It just wasn't his thing.

Zach smelled his shirt. It smelled like girly perfume. There was no way he could go home smelling like this. He followed his usual routine and went to a bar. Hopefully, Cammie wouldn't find out. He couldn't afford to lose her.

**I know those were a little hardcore, but I'm just putting down a basis. Everyone will start out with a secret and then I'll move on to how the secrets progress. It's going to be drama-filled, like Degrassi or Gossip Girl.**

**But for now, it will stay as it is. Unless you review :)**


End file.
